1. Technical Field
This disclosure relates to voice based testing of an electronic control unit (ECU). In particular, this disclosure relates to voice-based testing of electronic equipment, such as hands-free systems in motor vehicles.
2. Related Art
Hands-free systems, for example, voice based systems, may respond to audible commands and perform specified actions without manual or touch control by a user. Some hands-free systems may work with one or more other devices to complete an action such as making a phone call, changing a radio station, interacting with a navigation system or interacting with other telematics services. In some systems, a hands-free module may communicate with another device via a communications bus, such as a control area network (CAN) bus. For example, a hands-free module installed in a vehicle may respond to a user's voice command to change a radio station and may transmit a message over a control area network to a radio and/or a display screen to change the station. In another example, a hands-free module may respond to a user's voice command, such as “call Smith.” The hands-free module may communicate via Bluetooth technology or another wireless or wired technology, with a mobile phone to initiate a phone call. While the phone is being controlled by the hands-free module, a microphone, speaker and/or display unit of the hands-free module may function in place of such interfaces of the mobile phone. In instances when the hands-free module is installed in an automobile, the microphone may be located in a rear view mirror, or the display and speaker unit may be installed in a dashboard, for example. Other controls may also interact with the hands-free module, for example, manual controls in a steering wheel or associated with a display unit may be utilized to activate the hands-free module. As voice based systems become more sophisticated and numerous, improved automated testing techniques are desirable.